Sebelum Pulang
by Sho Mondlicht
Summary: Hanji hanya tertawa terbahak saat sebuah lelucon yang di sampaikan teman sekelasnya terasa begitu konyol. "HAHAHA! KAU BILANG APA TADI? KAU SUKA AKU? HAHAHAHA" Tapi yah.. melihat Levi hanya diam dan menatap Hanji dengan semburat merah kok jadinya dia yang malah kelihatan lebih konyol dari Levi ya? "Heh? Apa?"/ LEVIXHANJI/Douzo! ;)


**Story **©** Sho Mondlict**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **©** Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : Typo, Friendship, Romance, AU.**

**[Hange Zoe x Levi Ackerman]**

**.**

.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi tiga menit lalu. Hanji masih sibuk memikirkan masa depannya. Sebelum pulang, wali kelasnya membagikan angket masa depan yang akan di jalaninya nanti setelah kelulusan. Hanji benar-benar belum memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah lulus nanti. Ia terlalu malas untuk berfikir akan menjadi apa di masa depan.

Soalnya, ia masih terlena dengan kecanggihan teknologi dan pengennya sih tidak ngapa-ngapain dulu setelah kelulusan nanti. Nganggur setahun tak ada masalah baginya, yang penting dia tidak merugikan Ibunya ataupun Ayahnya. Mereka cukup memikirkan masa depan adik bungsunya yang tahun ini masuk SMA.

Tapi sang guru yang terkenal karena galak itu tidak menerima keputusan Hanji yang—entah berapa kali menolak mentah-mentah angketnya yang sudah di bagikan dari awal kelas sebelas itu, dan sekarang ia di berikan angket lagi—padahal ini sudah masuk waktu fokus untuk tes para calon mahasiswa yang ingin kuliah. Sungguh guru kejam.

"Oh—kau masih di sini?" ucap seseorang dari pintu kelas. Hanji menoleh dan tersenyum lebar.

"Levi! Levi! Kemari sebentar!" ucapnya girang dengan menepuk-nepuk meja.

Lelaki bertubuh standar itu hanya menghela napas ringan sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati meja Hanji. Ia menyeret kursi yang ada di depan dan menompang dagunya dengan telapak tangan. Mereka saling bertatapan beberapa menit, membuat sebuah semburat amat tipis di pipi lelaki itu tanpa sadar. Hanji hanya beranggapan itu pantulan cahaya matahari sore, jadi tak ada masalah.

"Kau belum mengumpulkan angket?" tanya Levi sinis. Sebenarnya ia tak maksud begitu, namun cara lidah dan suaranya mengungkapkan sesuatu memang begini.

Hanji cengengesan, "Aku sudah kumpulin, tapi Erwin_-sensei_ selalu menolak keras."

Levi memutar bola matanya, "Kau pasti ngisi _'free'_ kan?"

"Bebas?"

Levi menunjuk pilihan angket paling atas. Di sana tertera nama siswa dan pilihan yang akan dia ambil setelah kelulusan. Ada tiga pilihan, Kuliah, Kerja, dan lain-lain. Hanji hanya manggut-manggut. "Kenapa kau milih itu? memangnya kau tak punya tujuan hidup?"

Hanji hanya mendengus. Ia tidak membalas perkataan Levi yang terdengar menyindirnya dengan kejam. Kalau di pikir-pikir itu memang benar adanya. Hanji memang tidak pernah memikirkan mau jadi apa, dan kemana arah tujuannya. Melihat Hanji yang hanya seperti anak autis kehilangan arah, membuat mantan ketua Osis itu mendesah berat.

"Hanji."

"Ya?"

Ada jeda tak singkat disini.

Hanji menunggu pasti. Walau memiliki sifat energik dan tak sabaran. Kalau dengan Levi lain cerita, ia mungkin bisa jadi wanita tersabar yang pernah ada. Setidaknya, itu pemikiran beberapa temannya yang memang sudah tau betapa dekatnya mereka. Lagi pula, Hanji sudah cukup lama kenal dengan lelaki bertubuh kecil di depannya ini. Mereka sudah satu sekolah sejak awal masuk SMP. Anehnya, mereka selalu satu kelas selama enam tahun berturut-turut.

"Kau… ah—tidak jadi." tanyanya ambigu.

Hanji hanya mendesah bosan, "Apa?"

"Tak ada."

"Kalau begitu… angketmu bagaimana?"

Levi menyengit, lalu hanya ber-oh sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Hanji.

"Tetap seperti awal masuk kok."

"Jadi Dokter?" Levi mengangguk.

"Begitu."

Mereka kembali diam.

Tidak benar-benar diam. Hanji tengah sibuk dengan pensilnya yang ia mainkan di atas meja. Levi lebih memilih menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal setelah seharian mengerjakan tugas akhir sebagai seorang ketua. Ia pun tak benar-benar istirahat setelah itu. Ia harus beberapa kali di panggil kembali oleh beberapa guru hanya untuk memastikan universitas apa yang ia inginkan—agar nanti sekolah dengan mudah mengurusnya. Membaca beberapa brosur kampus, mengisi formulir, dan membuat rangkaian ulang nilainya yang memang patut dapat jempolan.

Anak berbakat dan Jenius.

Setidaknya beberapa kata itu cukup membuat satu sekolah mengenalinya dengan baik. Levi memang sangat dikenal amat baik, dan itu cukup membuatnya sangat populer. Siswa biasanya menganggumi karena ia Jenius—tapi tak jarang mereka mengutuk betapa tajamnya lidah lelaki bertubuh standar itu. Siswi beda lagi. Mereka lebih kearah _fans_, mungkin karena sifat Levi yang pendiam juga misterius namun berlidah tajam membuat ia begitu di idolakan. Hanji salah satu siswi di sekolah ini yang tak tertarik dengan Levi sejak dulu. Perempuan itu terlalu sibuk dengan dunia yang tak pernah ia sentuh.

"Kau akan masuk Universitas London?"

Levi menggeleng.

Hanji merasakan sebuah perasaan tak enak.

"Mulai akhir bulan nanti, aku sudah di Universitas Harvard."

Apa?

"Kenapa bisa kau meninggalkanku di tanah Eropa ini?" sayangnya Hanji tak mengatakan demikian. Ia hanya memasang muka girang, "OH—KAU DAPAT BEASISWA?!" ucap Hanji dengan semangat. Bodoh sekali.

Levi menatap Hanji yang menampilkan ekspresi ceria yang entah kenapa begitu bodoh kali ini. Ia memang tidak peka, atau malah menyumpahi agar Levi benar-benar pergi?

"Y-ya. Beasiswa penuh." ucap Levi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Enaknya, bisa kuliah di kampus terbaik di dunia." Hanji kali ini merapikan mejanya, ia sesekali terkekeh. "Seandainya aku dapat—ya setidaknya beasiswa kemana gitu."

"Bukannya kau dapat juga di Universitas Cardiff Metropolitan?"

Hanji menghentikan aksi beres-beres. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Siapa bilang? Aku tak dapat."

"Apa?"

"Y-ya aku gagal saja. Hehe"

Ini buruk.

Dan Levi tau, Hanji menahan diri.

Tapi Levi tak berkata apa-apa, ia menutup rasa ingin tahunya. Lebih baik tak usah di bahas. Tunggu hingga Hanji benar-benar dalam kondisi bagus untuk bercerita. Lagi pula, Hanji bukan tipekal gadis pemendam sesuatu lama-lama.

Sayangnya, Levi salah besar.

Sangat salah.

"Kita pulang?" ucap Levi memecah keheningan.

"Bagaimana kalau bermain _Truth or Dare_ sebelum pulang?"

"Konyol."

"Oh ayolah, sudah lama aku tidak bermain!"

"Baik. Baik."

"_Truth or Dare?"_

"_Truth."_

"Siapa orang yang kau sukai hingga detik ini? ciri-cirinya saja."

Entah kenapa Hanji ingin tau.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Eits! Kenapa malah balik tanya!"

Ada perasaan gemuruh aneh di dalam diri Hanji yang terasa begitu menyebalkan.

Levi menghela napas, "Janji—kalau ku jawab kau tak tertawa."

Ah.. Hanji deg-degan.

"I-iya. Janji!"

Levi menatap Hanji dengan penuh keseriusan, "Dia tinggi, payah dalam bernyanyi, dan cukup pintar—" Hanji menyengit, "—Pintar dalam hal olahraga dan Fisika, namun sangat payah jika berurusan dengan sastra."

Hanji manggut-manggut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu—"

"Aku belum selesai."

Eh?

"Oh baiklah."

"Ia begitu tertarik menjadi seorang Musisi, padahal ia sangat berbakat di bidang Ilmuwan. Hidupnya sederhana, memiliki bola mata yang sangat bagus—walau selalu di halangi oleh sebuah kaca bening. Tomboi, tapi begitu manis. Berambut cokelat acakan. Ia sangat perhatian, dan baik hati—tapi begitu di benci oleh siswi lain." Levi mengambil napas, "Ia bisa saja menjadi pemalu yang sangat manis, padahal biasanya ia begitu memalukan. Aku sudah beberapa kali menyatakan perasaanku, tapi ia tak pernah peka. Namun, hingga detik ini, aku tetap menyimpan rapat-rapat perasaanku—dan semakin dalam."

Hanji terdiam.

"S-siapa gadis itu?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa begini Levi?!" Kali ini Hanji menggebrak meja, dan memegang kedua sisi bahu Levi. "A-aku dukung!"

"Hah?"

"Aku akan dukung! Akan ku katakan kalau kau suka padanya! Sudah beritahu aku dimana kelasnya, nanti aku cari lalu–" Hanji membuka tasnya, mencari notebook kecilnya, berusaha mencatat ciri-ciri orang yang di maksud. "—nanti aku kabari, pasti!"

Levi hanya menghela napas pasrah, "Dasar bodoh."

Hanji mengabaikan perkataan Levi. Ia masih sibuk mencatat.

"Dasar _glasses-freak._"

Hanji menghentikan menulisnya,

"Tidak peka."

"Bodoh."

Hanji mengejap, "Eh?"

Levi tersenyum, "Kau tau, ada orang bodoh yang mau-maunya mencatat dirinya sendiri."

"Apa?"

"Kau pikir aku berbicara dengan siapa?"

Hanji mengejap lebih banyak kali ini.

"Kau. Bodoh."

Semilir angin melewati mereka, daun-daun yang tertiup melewati begitu saja. Tirai kelas yang berwarna biru tipis itu tertiup angin dengan anggun. Membuat beberapa helai rambut panjang Hanji berkibar begitu saja.

"Aku menyukaimu, bodoh."

_Krik._

_Krik. _

"PFFT— HAHAHA?! KAU BILANG APA TADI? KAU SUKA AKU? HAHAHAHA"

Hanji tak bisa melepas kontrol tertawanya, ia tertawa sangat lebar mendengar pengakuan panjang lebar dari sang mantan Osis dan kemudian ia mengatakan hal konyol bahwa ia menyukai dirinya? Apa? Kekonyolan ini begitu lucu. Hanji masih terus tertawa, ia hampir saja terjungkal dari kursinya kalau saja ia tidak cepat sigap, lalu ia kembali tertawa. Membuat ujung matanya di aliri air karena tawa kerasnya.

Levi hanya menompang dagunya, dan menatap Hanji yang masih puas tertawa. Tawa Hanji mereda, ia masih terkekeh. Saat tatapan mereka beradu, Hanji bisa merasakan aura aneh. Ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh riang di dalam dirinya, tapi ia menyangkalnya. Ia masih memberikan sisa tawanya, dan menatap Levi yang hanya diam menatapnya dengan sepasang semburat tipis.

"Heh? Apa?"

.

.

.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

N/T :

Sudah lama tak mengetik, dan merasa sangat kaku. Jadi maaf, mungkin menemukan beberapa keganjelan di beberapa tempat di _fiction_ ini. Sambil menunggu sahur, lebih baik menuangkan ide yang di tahan selama buka tadi. Juga, saya pendatang baru di _fandom_ ini. mohon di koreksi jika menemukan kesalahan. Saya akan mulai awal baru di _fandom_ ini, dan dulu selalu menyumbangkan untuk _fandom_ sebelah jadi kemungkinan masih kaku.

Kritik, dan Saran? Mari tinggalkan jejak di riview.

Arigatou.

Sho, 23 Juli 2014.


End file.
